


Hide Yourself from the Light

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [20]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, CLAMP Femslash Week, Cunnilingus, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Immortality, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Light Dom/sub, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Nudity, One Shot, Past Violence, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "You have outlived all of your other partners, am I right?"





	Hide Yourself from the Light

It was just too easy.

The spider matron Jorougumo had so much practice bending souls to her will. She now knew to collect her prize— the petite, young woman with disheveled blonde hair with such empty eyes and wounded soul. She was called the yaobikuni, cursed with eternal life, having eaten mermaid flesh. She was a treasure Jorougumo had to claim as her own. As she lay upon red satin sheets, the woman arched her back, gasping, shivering as Jorugumo trailed her hand down her bare chest.

The spider matron's lips stained the woman's breasts crimson, her areolas and nipples rising with goosebumps upon her pale skin. The woman bit her lip, fighting back the urge to buck her hips as Jorougumo's hand went past her belly, her slim hips, and found the apex of her legs, wet and wanting.

"You have outlived  _all_  of your other partners, am I right?" Jorugumo asked the woman, though she already knew that answer. The woman lifted her head, breathless, her eyes shimmered with plump tears, her face flushed with desire. She was ready to give in to pleasure she had never realized, and this was what she wanted.

The yaobikuni nodded shyly, so innocent, eager, and desperate. The queen of spiders grinned widely, feeling an undeniable throb between her legs, her lust awakening.

"That's all I wanted to know, my  _sweet_."

The spider matron kissed the woman's sensitive flesh, her skilled tongue trailing down her prize's aching core. She tasted of such sweetness, such desperation to feel  _whole_ , to feel  _completion_.

The yaobikuni shuddered, her fingers tangled in Jorougumo's hair, gripping tightly as the queen of spiders continued her ministrations, her gasps and moans bouncing off the walls of the bedchamber.


End file.
